mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
VowelmanIscariot
VowelmanIscariot PC (also known as Vowels, and formerly known as Ieaun, born 10 April 2015) is a British Green Party politician. For a brief period in February 2016, upon joining the official opposition with the Conservative Party, he was the Shadow Leader of the House of Commons and the Shadow Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster. He was formerly a member of Red Labour and the Co-operative Party, until his defection to the Radical Socialist Party in December 2015. In the London South by-election, December 2015, triggered by the resignation of the Revolutionary Communist MP, The_Grand_Midwife. Ieaun won the election for the Radical Socialist Party. He used to sit in the House of Lords for the Green Party as the 1st Lord of Hayling Island. History Labour Party Conference Ieaun joined shortly before the annual Labour Party conference and was able to deliver a speech during a late opening. He immediately set up his platform for devolution, which received support from all wings of the party. Chairman Campaign After the defection of TheDesertFox929, internal Labour elections ran for his MP seat and for the new position of Party Chairman. Ieaun originally only ran for the MP seat, but later ran Chairman after it appeared akc8 would be unopposed. He ran based on a campaign of a broadchurch party and encouraging internal communication and debate. He was ultimately unsuccessful in both, winning only 17% of the vote for Chairman. Whilst Delstein won the MP vote and it was stated that the results were close, they were never disclosed to the party. The Fifth General Election and Sixth Government Ieaun ran as a Labour-Coop Party candidate alongside akc8 in the East Midlands during the Fifth General Election, but Labour Party only won one seat, which was given to akc8. However, his popularity in the party meant he came first in the subsequent national MP election and was able to claim a Ministry position. Due to limited availability, he claimed Mutuals and Cooperatives, where he felt he could put his interests to good use. He later became the Secretary of State for International Development as well. Defection On the 6th December 2015, Ieaun defected to the Radical Socialist party after "becoming unable to stand the contradictions between his personal ideology and party ideology". He soon stood as the RSP candidate in the South London by-election, and won with 88 first preference votes and a 115/80 split against the Government Candidate TotallyNotAPanda. Press Ieaun began his press career infrequently writing and publishing the "Telegram" as a personal project. This was later transformed into "The Landmark", which was first released on the 23rd Dec 2015, of which he is the Editor, Chief Writer and Co-Designer. Real Life Personal life In real life, Ieaun is a member of the Labour Party. He is currently an A2 Maths and Physics student, with aspirations to study at Oxford. Religious Views Ieaun is a non-denominational Christian, but his personal beliefs are close to that of Lollardy , Methodism and Universalism. Category:Labour Party Category:Labour MPs Category:National MPs Category:Cabinet Category:MPs Category:Users Category:Radical Socialists Category:Radical Socialist MPs Category:MPs for South London Category:MPs for London South Category:International Development Secretaries